KP: Into the minds
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Just try and figure out this plot, random crossovers are possible. Ever wonder how dangerous Moniques mind could be? How about why Frugal Lucre's so cheap? Or maybe even what goes on in Shego's mind?
1. Mannequin Massacre

KP: Into the minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but to make things clear this story will also be strange.

Note: No one was harmed in the making of this chapter except a bunch of unfeeling fragile mannequins and maybe a monster.

Chapter: Mannequin Massacre?

_Fuzzy TV noises…._

It was happening in one seriously large Club Banana; a clothing store for those that don't know, and there were five female humanoid shapes facing down the creature with a single large red eye, his body was slightly bulky made of darkness taking on a humanoid shape and had two arms ending in three fingers and its feet were just blocky as it stared down the things stopping him from getting back what was his.

The shapes in question were badly dressed female mannequins; they were so badly dressed they could be considered zombie mannequins, and they were standing in a semi circle formation, in front of the creature, the middle one lunged forward and the creature stomped down on a floor board that instantly went up and the mannequin slammed right into it and the creature stomped down on the floor board smashing the arms and legs off the mannequin then took up the loose wooden board and spun it deflecting the two outer mannequins from hitting him.

The other two mannequins advanced forward after their two sisters were knocked away, but were suddenly defeated when the creature stretched its arms forward holding the flat piece of wood in a way that with their own momentum they cut their own heads off making them stop moving.

The creature noticed the other two mannequins getting up and was about to attack with the plank, but they swiftly destroyed it with a few well placed chops with their suddenly grown metal claws, the creatures pupil shrunk and it dropped the pieces of wood it was still holding and dove over the counter as a couple of sharp metal nails hit the wall above the counter causing the eye to sweat a little, sharp pointy things equal bad.

The creature then notice a few things under the counter that it thought was rather convenient to the situation two six-shot shotguns, two ammunition cases and what in the world was that last thing doing here? It was no matter he quickly grabbed all five of the objects and absorbed them into it's darkness, then fled as the zombie mannequins landed on the counter with movements resembling something called a BeBe robot.

As soon as he ran out of the eastern store area, there it was the queen zombie mannequin looking evilly at him as she wore the most beautiful made clothes to ever exist holding his stolen object in one of her six hands on one of her six arms, the creature glared and tried to move forward when two muscle-bound male mannequins jumped out struck the ground where the creature was standing a minute ago leaving two five feet wide craters.

The QZM (Queen of the Zombie Mannequins) just smiled and wave one of her hands fingers back and forward mockingly and ran off towards the northern store area where the conjunction Bueno Nacho is, ironically enough before the Bueno Nacho is a large domed arena like area where she would be waiting for the creature.

The two male mannequins gave the creature a little trouble, but they were far dumber then the female mannequins who were vicious with those claws, they themselves being hard to beat and incredibly strong, the creature being to weak in a direct physical fight had to make them take each other out with a single punch.

After that the creature took off after the QZM towards the northern section, when he wandered into the arena like area where the Queen was waiting holding his object in her upper right hand, she then obviously must have said something that went unheard because the creature got angry and finally spoke.

"What do you mean that if I destroy you it would ruin my reputation as an evil monster? Well just so you know I never really cared all that much about being top evil monster nor have I tried as such and besides I'm only known as supposedly evil so I can get away with doing a good deed every now and then, just so you know I don't care about my reputation." His voice was slightly deep as he pulled out the two shotguns and stalked forward ready to take the Queen on only for eighty mannequins to fall from the ceiling, twenty male, twenty female, twenty indiscriminate gender Mannequins baring the logo KP and finally twenty large well dressed evil looking mole rat mannequins, the queen gave the idea that it was smirking at the intruders demise.

Meanwhile in the Bueno Nacho there was a red headed girl called Kim Possible, a blonde haired kid called Ron Stoppable stuffing his face, a pink mole rat name Rufus absorbing mass amounts of cheese through its skin and the last was a slightly overweight smart kid named Wade sitting in one booth looking like they weren't even aware of what was going on outside.

"Fine if that's how you want it to go." The creature ran forward and some guitar music started up, the song "Bad Reputation by Thin Lizzy" started playing.

The creature started by shoot the middle left arm off the queen with one of the shotguns then quickly reloaded a new shot in as the queen leapt to a nearby wall to climbed up it and escape the dangerous weapons effective range while watching her minions take care of the pathetic monster.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

Shooting two charging mole rat mannequins in the head the creature quickly crossed the shotguns and did the same thing while knocking a KP logo mannequin out of the air along with another badly dressed female mannequin, then with a flick of it's wrist the shotguns were aimed behind it dropping two male mannequins that were about to crush it, then it had dodge out of the way of a rain of metal nails.

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

The queen glared at how well the creature was dodging then watched as it took out six of the usual badly dressed female mannequins with the shotguns and then she motioned for them to started surging on it as not to give him time to reload.

_A monster can do what it wants to do_

The creature swore as he took to dodging the attacks and created to extra arms made of darkness on its shoulders to focus on reloading while it dodged the attacks coming at it from all direction.

_And that's what it's gonna do_

The creature finished reloading and managed to take down six more females, it was focusing on them seeing as they were the most dangerous because of the mass of nails they were launching at it.

_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

The creature shot down two males with one shot, turned around and shot a KP mannequin in the middle of launching an acrobatic assault, then ducked as a flurry of nails flew overhead and took out a male mannequin by accident.

_Oh no…_

_Not me…_

The creatures left shotgun jammed as the casing got stuck on ejection and there was little room to escape as it knocked the shell out creating a third arm again of its darkness as it turned to blast a lunging female with it's claws extended and was hit hard from behind by a mole rat mannequin and was sent flying towards the wall.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

With a great splat the creature grabbed onto the wall and crawled up towards the queen followed by the mole rat mannequins who clambered up the wall, it pulled a shotgun while holding on to the wall and shot another arm off of the queen, this time it was the lower right arm that was hit.

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

The creature was quickly knocked off the wall with a grunt when a nail struck through its darkness causing it pain, it lashed out from the ground and took down the female mannequin that hit him by picking it up in it's right hand from the ground and slammed it down head first while bringing itself up from the floor and pulling out the metal nail from inside itself with a bit of blood on it.

_An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

The creature started dodging around then it grabbed a muscle head male mannequin and launched it at a KP mannequin which swiftly did a cartwheel out of the way leaving the males heavy mass to slam into a mole rat mannequin taking them both down as the male smashed it's head on the floor and it's weight ruined the mole rats head.

_An' I don't have to please no one_

The creature ducks another clawed hand from a female mannequin, grabs it and spun around using its head to block a flying kick from another KP logo mannequin, then pulled out a shotgun and slammed it into the head of the KP logo mannequin on the ground were it fell after the failed kick.

_An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation_

The creature tried to go after the last of the female mannequins, but the KP logo ones started to perform much better and kept him dodging out of the way of their acrobatic attacks, specifically random punches and cheerleading style kicks.

_Oh no…_

_Not me…_

The creature hauled out the shotguns from it's darkness and started to shoot missing the KP mannequins when they dodged out of the way in blurring speeds, but managed to wipe out three mole rat mannequins in the twelve shots he got off.

_Oh no…_

_Not me…_

The creature turns to kick a male mannequin in the lower area, but it realized at the last moment that this wouldn't work and was punch hard in the eye sending him flying to the floor hard and making the poor creature dizzy and in pain.

_I don't give a damn 'Bout my reputation_

The last of female mannequins were focusing on shooting nails at him, as he back flipped off the floor dodging the deadly chunks of metal and runs forward loading the last few shells into the two shotguns with his two extra arms formed from darkness.

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

As soon as it got done loading all the while dodging and heading towards the female mannequins, then changed its direction as the KP mannequins went to make a defense for them and fired a shot at two KP mannequins going to defend the female mannequins and they went down.

_An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_

The creature changed the shape of its body thinning out a bit while creating the third arm and hand, then stretched it into a tentacle causing the hand to disappear as it spun around its upper torso after it got surrounded and whipped all the mannequins that were around him backwards a few feet.

_I ain't gonna change_

Returning to normal form the creature managed to fire off four more shots from one of his shotguns completely emptying it and taking down the last of the female mannequins, leaving four rounds left in the other gun as the last of the mannequins managed to get back up.

_An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

The male mannequins ran up to the creature and they were planning something as they started to do wrestler movements and make feints then throw real attacks and the creature stowed the loaded shotgun away while beating the tough mannequins back with the empty shotgun, one of them heavily dented and wrenched the empty shotgun away when it was used to block an attack.

_Oh no… _

_Not me…_

The muscle heads were busy trying to get the creature into a holding position, while the mole rat and KP mannequins stood back watching as the creature swiftly slid out of the holds like it was made of oil and was tossing around the male mannequins use throws and counters effectively enough to take down another two male mannequins. (It wasn't using direct attacks, after the one with the tentacle none of the mannequins were seriously damaged except the KP logo mannequins were dented, explanation at the end of the chapter)

_Oh no…_

_Not me…_

The male mannequins started to gang up and bash the creature back and forward painfully and it tried to put up a weak struggle after it had finally been hit in the back with a chair it fell to the ground they back off leaving it weakened on the ground and climbed up to the ceiling and took up positions like they were going to jump off and body slam the downed creature and with a signal from the queen they all leaped from their positions and started a mass body slam, by this time the creature was laying down on its back.

_Pedal boys!_

The creature raised its right three fingered arm towards the falling heavy weights and a burning red sphere formed on its palm and started to grow in size before the words 'fire matter explosion' was heard before a powerful explosion ripped through the last twelve male mannequins incinerating most of there bodies while the creature lost quite a bit of its dark mass in this attack.

_An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my reputation_

The creature managed to roll to the side as a mole rat mannequin bit down on where it had been and ripped up a huge chunk of the floor, causing the creature to flip over face down, holding that position for a moment before dodging a heel drop from a KP mannequin as it leapt backwards, having regained a little strength and very minute amount of dark mass.

_The world's in trouble there's no communication_

The group in the Bueno Nacho continued to do what they were doing before absentmindedly, not paying attention to the creature frantically dodging acrobatic and sneaky mannequins, then it grabbed a KP mannequin and slammed it into the oddly placed telephone booth in the middle of the arena that was so far untouched by all the action taking it out along with the booth.

_An' everyone can say what they want to say_

The creature took a foot in the stomach from another KP and wrapped its darkness around it then spun it into the nearest target being a mole rat mannequin about to bite him in half.

_It never gets better anyway__  
_

The creature turned around and noticed all the mannequins taking an odd pose that made them all look like monkeys, it sweat drops as they all lunged forward at once using odd movements to launch their attacks.

_So why should I care 'Bout a bad reputation _

The creature ducked under a few kicks sent towards its upper body and eye, then retaliated by slipping behind mole rat mannequin grabbing it by the tail and spinning around in place using its body as a mace.

_Anyway_

Three more KP were down for the count along with two mole rat mannequin, that's including the one the creature was holding he smashed it into to the ground.

_Oh, no…_

_Not me…_

The creature was tiring in the middle of this fight though the injuries had healed completely by now it needed to recover its mass of darkness to be fully operational and using it for a powerful explosion attack cause mental backlash as the stuff was connected to him, currently he was down on one knee with less then twenty left.

_Oh, no…_

_Not me…_

The creature decided to lunge forward at a KP mannequin who deflected his attack expertly and tried to hit him in the heart with its hand, unfortunately no one told this mannequin the creature has very little in the way of organs and thus it found itself being used as a giant numchuck.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

The creature started doing fancy maneuvering with it's captive, and with a back swing caught a mole rat coming up from behind, then to it's left taking down a KP that was doing a forward rolling kick and then with a swift flick of the wrist two heads meet and another mole rat bites the dust taking the captive mannequin with it.

_You're living in the past it's a new generation_

The creature quickly ducks two KP mannequins doing a swift flying toward him and they take each other out.

_An' I only feel good when I got no pain, an' that's how I'm gonna stay_

Gets bit several times but manages to take down the rest of the mannequins swiftly and without two much trouble, but the last one a KP mannequin managed to do a quick six hit jab into the creatures eye before being destroyed like the rest.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

Pulls out the shot gun and points it angrily toward the queen mannequin who was clinging to the ceiling and was also seething with rage at the defeat of her army.

_Oh, no…_

_Not, me…_

The creature fires its first of last four shots knocking the mannequin from the ceiling as one of its arms shattered into splinters; specifically the upper left arm, it gets up to try and attack with its remain two arms that aren't occupied with a certain object.

_Oh, no…_

_Not, me…_

The second shot was fired staggering it as it blew off another arm; middle right, then it regained its momentum moving forward to attack with the lower left.

_Not, me…_

The third shot stopped the fifth arm as it disintegrated from the blast as it swung forward causing another staggering motion, then the creature took aim at the last arm.

_NOT, ME!_

The last arm was taken down and the object flew up into the air, it was a cube shaped object that looked like a Rubik's cube with all white sides and it fell to the ground in front of the creature with a clatter.

It tossed away the shotgun looking at the queen, who seemed to be in denial about not having any arms left.

"What do you mean it's only flesh wound? Your arms are off." The queen made a motion about her arms being perfectly alright despite having six stumps.

"No they aren't, your arms are no more, termites are having a sawdust feast, they are blown off, they were the surgeons' mistake and they are completely destroyed!" Having taken on a silly British tone, the queen conjectures to the creature that this seems to close to a Monty Python skit.

"So what, at least I can get my cube back and there's nothing you can do about it." The creature reaches down to take the cube back when in a flash it was gone and he looks up to see the queen hold his cube in one of her two new arms that were hidden behind the first six and these were made out of solid metal, the queen was making fun of the creature now.

"OH THAT IS IT, I'VE BECOME A LITERAL EYESORE AND I'VE HAD TO BEAT AN ARMY OF; though I might admit rather multitalented, MANNEQUINS EVEN WITH MY PATHETIC FIGHTING SKILLS I SOMEHOW MANAGED IT AND NOW YOUR CHEATING AGAIN, WELL ITS MY TURN TO REVEAL SOMETHING TO YOU!" The creature reaches into itself and pulls out a laser rifle and the mannequin stood there looking dumbfounded at the weapon.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are when I found this; apparently Monique likes that same show that Dr. Possible tried to force Kim Possible to like when she got amnesia if you don't know what I'm talking about that's fine and all you have to know is this thing has about a good 20 second charge." The queen gave him a hard glare and held out the cube as if threatening to use it as a shield and then made a motion that it was cheating that he had such a weapon and that they couldn't use any weapons other then their own bodies due to restrictions placed on them.

"Well what do you expect, Monique probably played those Zombie buster video games with Ron and Felix so those weapons are practically made for the use of non nightmare creatures and since I'm a visitor I don't classify as a nightmare and one last the thing my name is Darkon Arters Shadows." Then Darkon cuts the queen in half with a straight laser beam through the center of her body, the cube drop to floor after the queen vaped out of existence. (Vaped- verb used by monsters to explain their sudden disappearance into a usually red gasless haze, sometimes vaping can result in different effects however boss creatures usually violently explode instead of vaping that's how you can tell what you were facing was seriously tough or not.)

Darkon looks around not seeing anything else drops the laser rifle to the ground and walks forward to pick up the cube when he heard footsteps he stiffened and then just noticed Felix Renton walk by and walks into the Bueno Nacho, giving a cheap laugh and being too tired to continue the adventure in Monique's mind Darkon just grabs the cube and gives it a quick squeeze.

With a flash he was gone from the world.

End Chapter.

Yes this all took place in Monique's mind why else would it take place in a giant Club Banana store? Also I was apparently forced to take the basic shape of wrestler upon entering her mind and using some of my abilities required more focus then usual and the "Fire matter explosion" would normally be exceptionally hard to pull off, but I was in a dire situation.

Darkon-Supposedly evil monster currently deciding to mess within the heads of some characters from Kim Possible, however injuries occurring to him while in someone's mind are quite real it is only luck Darkon has a strong resistance to blunt damage because his dark mass that protects his body which is only made up of a eyeball, eyelids and a eyestalk, while direct attacks are useless (No muscles) for Darkon he can still use throws, slams and weapons well enough to get by. (Can still lift heavy stuff and toss it around.)

Darkness AKA Dark Matter- not much is truly known about this stuffs capabilities, however it is connected to Darkon's mind as if it were biological which is odd because most sensors can't tell what the gaseous stuff is most of the time, can be turned unstable to cause powerful explosions depending on amount used, has a odd weakness against anti-matter.

Fire Matter-is a shift in Darkon's darkness that gives it a fire based element (with drawbacks to using this ability), which would work very well against a mannequin and the ability to cause an explosion with either fire or darkness always causes a mental backlash as he is directly linked to his substance when it sets off.

Female Mannequin- They represent random shallow girls Monique might have met and obviously disliked, they have somewhat slow reflex, sharp metal claws and the ability to fire said claws to dangerous velocities, despite Monique never having seen a Bebe robot they move like one, but not at the same speeds which is down to a normal humans.

Male Mannequin- They represent Monique's odd love of wrestling, they are muscle bound and slow in both head and body, however get hit by one of these things and you'll be sent flying, can do any wrestling move Monique has ever seen. They can also represent her stereotypical views about boys.

KP Logo Mannequin- They represent Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in fighting skills, they use both Kim's acrobatic fighting style and Ron's monkey kung fu, a slight weakness however is the KP mannequin is made of lighter material making them easier to bring down.

Mole Rat Mannequin- They represent Rufus and his combat prowess as if he were given a large size, these things are the Queen of the Zombie Mannequins enforcers, they are strong enough to rip into the ground with their teeth and are well dressed because Rufus might secretly be helping Monique with her design plans.

Queen of the Zombie Mannequins or Queen Mannequin- Her appearance surprisingly is of Bonnie, basically as nightmarish as Monique can get for someone to wear her designs and considering how she vaped the queen was just one who controlled many servants and wasn't all that powerful, her fighting skills were not shown however she has six normal mannequin arms and two hidden powerful metal ones, she is the one that somehow stole a precious object from Darkon while he was wandering throughout Monique's mental world.


	2. Infinites Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but to make things clear this story will still be strange.

Note: Now things start getting weirder, the plot is still seemingly nonexistent and injuries start piling up because of a slight idiocy of entering a more powerful mind.

Chapter: Infinites fall.

Darkon was out of Monique's mind and returned to his base for some well deserved rest, he was a little worse for wear after the painful encounter of one sharp object in his body and he weakens fast, like any normal eye would, he now just resembled a one eyed cloud monster, with obvious difference that he didn't control condensed water vapor, he was floating next to his minion.

"You know Darkon if you had that much trouble inside of Monique's mind, what in the world makes you think you'd be safer in The Mathters minds? You have all kinds of problems with math and you already nearly lost to a bunch of mannequins." The creature was human with no ears or nose, wearing a cone shaped hat with ball floating of tip, all his clothes were solid green and had skin that was as solid green as the rest of him the only other color was white and black and that was just his eyes, this was Darkon's cursed immortal minion Sir.

"Not only did I nearly lose to the thousands of them, I lost my psyche-cube had to heal some minor injuries and there was also the fact I never got what I was truly looking for, in short I could have…." Sir cut him off by coughing loudly and making a gesture to stop right there as he pointed to the readers. (There weren't thousands it has been explained Darkon has a slight math problem and he never stopped to count them)

"Uhh…. Darkon I don't think people would like to know how exactly close to death you were and why would you enter someone's mind you know is far more dangerous then a civilians like Monique who's hardly ever been in a fight before?" Sir was looking blandly at Darkon as he thought about how to answer Sir.

"Well… for one thing Mathter might have some inside dirt on Team Go in their glory days or more specifically what they were like before the meteor hit, I could be hitting jackpot with the information from his mind and the nerd can't possibly be that dangerous." Darkon said closing his eye in a as a matter of fact way, sir just groaned and put his head into his hands rubbing his face.

"Darkon as your minion I would like to advise you not to do something so ridiculously stupid, but knowing I can't stop you doesn't make me feel any better about it and I would also like to state if you do go into his mind there's a possibility the amount of mathematical knowledge he has will start harming you because you're incredibly bad at math and I mean ten times worse then Ron Stoppable when not applying himself." Sir said with a slightly worried tone, sure Darkon had made light of his immortality very often, but that was no excuse to let his friend and boss to go about wandering into dangerous territory.

"Nonsense I'm perfectly good at math." This was said a little too arrogantly for Sir's taste so he decided to nip this one in the bud, by making it clear how bad he was at math.

"Only Geometry and Fifth Dimensional Physics which I still wonder how you managed to accomplish, in any case need I remind you about the Super remedial math class to get the point across?" Sir looked off screen and then there was a cutaway sequence.

(Cutaway Sequence)

"Okay now Darkon what is one plus one?" A smaller eyeball with less mess of darkness surrounding it was in evil high school and looked to be hard in thought about the question, while his teacher a kind hearted female alchemic homunculus looked at him.

"Uh… fourty two?" The Homunculus shook her head no, she by far was the only one patient enough to try and teach Darkon math.

"Come on Darkon I know you have the concentration skills you're an eyeball for crying out loud and focusing is what you were born to do." She was patient, but even if Darkon was highly annoying, he was good in other areas like science and oddly enough chemistry despite not having any math skill for mixing chemical to a specific degree.

"Okay um…. One plus one equals negative zero right?" The poor woman sighs putting her hand into her face with slapping sound.

"Oh I know… it has something to do with the to horizontal lines right?" Darkon was for all known words worse then Ron in this area.

(Back to Darkon and Sir)

"Okay I admit I've had a slightly bad history with math." Darkon said turning away from the cut away sequence screen to notice Sir giving him a forlorn look.

"Just go already Darkon and promise me that you will leave if you run into any dangerous trouble." Darkon only gave a slight bob in mid air as if nodding and floated off to look for the Mathter.

"Oh and before you leave, you might want to look into the reason why the Mathter is evil, because there should be some better reason then the turning down of evil math equations, since I really don't believe such a thing exist." Darkon gave a few blinks at that and wondered if all math wasn't just inherently evil, then completely left Sir standing alone looking sad that he might never come back.

(Go City Jail…)

Finally he had found the cell the Mathter was in; it was at night by the way, he took out the cube that allows him to jumpstart the process of entering a persons mind and then after he stretched his darkness far enough into the cell, slammed it into the Mathter's head disappearing from sight.

Now he was inside the cube all the walls had different colors and the cube was rotating around him, looking around Darkon gave the cube a little shift and then only one wall was covered in a single color and Darkon floated right through it into a world unlike no other, a world full of numbers…

As soon I entered the mind I did the first few things you should always do when going into some ones head, scope out the place for near instant danger and check yourself for environmental changes.

It was a large dome like area made of numbers, with a sign on the ceiling that read "Infinite Dome Plan", there were twelve doors in a clocklike formation and Darkon only blinked a few times at this then went about checking himself to see if there were any odd effects on him.

Apparently Darkon's darkness had taken up a really odd shape, legs were made of sevens with ones creating the knee and thigh joints, his torso was a five with the ones connecting to both sides on the lowest part of the five, his head was in the shape of a zero which meant his eye was now tilted ninety degrees with out any odd effects, with exception that he now had sideways closing eyelids and a greater up and down looking range, however side to side wasn't to bad as his oval head could swivel around.

His arms were a different story, because they were made of ones that from the elbow turned into fours that made it look like they both ended in pickaxes, his arms were located at the top middle of the five.

The first thing he decided to do was see where the doors lead, he completely ignored the fact there was a giant infinite symbol on the center of the ground and that there was something odd about it.

Walking up to the number one door, he opened it and walked through reappeared coming out of the number twelve door looking confused, then he tried number eleven and came out of door number two.

Two more tries later entering door seven and coming out of door six, then trying door five and coming out of eight he decided to finally test to see how his powers have been impacted, before he continued any further into the workings of the dome.

He tried to extend his left arm with darkness and another number one appeared creating a longer arm and his body changed from a five to a four, then upon pulling back the number one from his arm his body went back to the shape of a five, then he tested the explosion power and a yellow glowing nine appeared from the tip of his right four he quickly stopped channeling the explosive nature of his darkness and it receded back into his body which had lost a factor of nine to create that explosive number, yet Darkon was still confused about why he could only make numbers and didn't understand the principles of addition and subtraction so he was limited to thinking he shouldn't use any other power then shifting his darkness while in the Mathter's mind.

Trying the two more doors he haven't tried he came out door three after entering door ten and came out of door nine after trying four, now that all the doors were open Darkon didn't see any connection between the doors except that the way he entered and came out had the pathways tilted like the earth axis; if you were to draw a path from door to door, which does not run through the center thus making an invisible equator of such you add the axis which acts as the prime meridian then you would have the middle of the dome….

Darkon realized something, but it wasn't the mathematical quandary that there was a thirteenth exit or it was the very center of the dome, he just happened to realize he never actually touched the center of the infinite dome or checked the infinite symbol.

After looking at it from a different angle it looked like an eight and he looked back towards the eighth door and thought it was the answer went into it, coming back out of the door number five.

"DARN IT WHAT AM I NOT GETTING HERE!" Hey I was frustrated and you would be to if you were a math illiterate person, so I just happen to wander into the middle of the infinite symbol.

As soon as Darkon stepped on the infinite symbol it started glowing and he noticed a center portion of it wasn't glowing looking closely he noticed a small rectangular box indention with a small hole next to it, he pushed down on it and nothing he split his pickaxe fours into more conventional fours; making the index, pinky and thumb like fingers, then reached into the hole and gave a tug on the indentation and suddenly it popped up revealing a switch that had the number thirteen on it.

Darkon just idly flipped the switch and then an entire section the floor rotates so fast that he didn't have time to react to being dropped into a very long, wide, jagged and well lit shaft, he slowly came to his sense as he felt the falling sensation continue.

He started screaming in a high pitched girlish way, he slowed down once he realizes could survive the fall easily, to bad his darkness might not.

After what seemed like a minute he heard loud barking sounds and suddenly there were a lot of brown dogs made entirely out of a large amount of different sized ones and red snakes made of large fives and twos suddenly falling down the shaft as well and they were not just coincidence, they had to be the Mathter's mental guard dogs in some literal sense, Darkon figure a good way to beat them would be to use them to slow down his descent.

Grabbing the nearest numdog made of ones he slammed it into the wall and a second later it turned into a zero and then dissolved, that was the oddest thing Darkon had ever seen except the fact that he was nearly bitten by a falling numsnake as it zipped by into the void of the shaft, a soft popping sound is heard.

A swarm of number dogs and snakes continued to rain down the shaft following Darkon, they shifted the way they were falling to literally get at him and Dark busied himself using their bodies against the sides of the shaft, the results were the same, the target always turned into a zero and disappeared.

He wasn't slowing down, but at least he wasn't getting injured, that was until he got bit in the arm by a numsnake and after swiftly getting rid of it by dragging it against the wall for several seconds till it turned into a zero, he saw this oozing amount of small purple ones and zeros being forcibly being pushed out of his darkness he was so glad that he was immune to poison and that his darkness would reject it as well.

He was still falling and there were only three numsnakes left, avoiding their bite he popped them using the walls and was still falling afterwards however a large sound could be heard coming from above and Darkon flipped his body to face the tunnel above him where the sounds were coming from to see what that loud noise was and almost wished he didn't.

"I don't remember passing that thing when I was falling down the shaft." It was a giant forty foot worm made of so many numbers it looked really weird and it looked clearly angry in its X shaped eyes, but it couldn't be that deadly despite its large size right? Who was I kidding? My pupil had shrunk to a really small size.

"GRAHHHH" It inhaled and then released a torrent of red hot threes that were so hot, it was like it actually breathed fire and Darkon had been free falling in the middle of the shaft a second ago moved out the way by extending an arm and punching the wall.

After bouncing off the walls several times and losing a small amount of mass due to scraping the walls Darkon was beginning to feel heavy vertigo from flipping around so much, the large worm flipped in the middle of the shaft and grabs him with its tail before he could even dodge and slammed the back of his head against the wall slowly leaving a long black crayon like mark scraping down the sides of the shaft.

'Damn this is going to hurt when it reaches my eyelids' shifting as hard as he can to escape the grasp of the large number formed tail since his darkness was holding a solid form and he had to think of a idea fast before he started getting shredded for at least a few miles worth of immense pain.

Thinking back to the snakes venom made of thousands of tiny ones and zeros, Darkon takes the idea and tries to replicate it into his darkness so he can slip free, he tries once and fails do to the immense amount of displeasure on his part that he is slowly being scraped away.

Trying again his Darkness nearly takes on a liquid quality but fades, he could feel the area behind his eye starting to heat up and fast, giving one last try he manages to hold a transformed state and slips through the worms grip, causing its tail to slam into the wall causing it to screech painfully as Darkon refocuses his darkness back to the solid numbers with a noticeable reduced mass on his head.

The worm looking incredibly angry as a constant amount of numbers start to fall out of its tail along with a bunch of minus signs, so it started launch more red three balls in Darkons direction, who at this point was dodging more poorly taking a hit in the five transforming it into a four for a second before going back to a five and Darkon loses a slight amount of mass from his head. (Just gets harder and harder to follow doesn't it)

'Why haven't I hit the bottom yet?' These thoughts are interrupted as another ball of red threes barely grazed him giving off lots of heat; he continued to bounce off the walls avoiding the worms' new idea to swallow him with its wide gaping mouth.

It slams its head into wall scraping of a lot of nines and sevens from its head and it was getting a lot harder to dodge as it got even faster as it got smaller, it gives of a very deafening screech and started firing more heated cluster of three's. If that wasn't bad enough eight numdogs happen to make an appearance falling down the shaft towards Darkon.

He hit the first two into the walls turning them into zeroes and popping like they did earlier, slammed the third one into the incoming worm knocking its head back into the wall causing it to elicit a screech again in pain as it lost more of its numbers.

Darkon however missed the fourth one and it bit him in the eye, now you can imagine an there is in immense pain and a spurt of blood as the dog took a small chunk out of Darkon, the worm meanwhile is being distracted by its own pain to even attack while the four others bit into his darkness.

Darkon swung his eye around and the dog holding onto him slammed into the wall and quickly popped into a zero, clenching his eye shut darkness flowed into it to heal and repair the damage and at the moment Darkon was blinder then a bat in broad day light without any trees to sense around it and a messed up sonar ability.

Deciding to use the most rarely used ability, Darkon despite closed eye and immense pain running throughout his nervous system was able to see five glowing forms, four of them were the other numdogs still gnawing into his darkness and the worm was further up the shaft still getting back into form, but he couldn't see the walls.

The last thing he certainly remembered about the walling around him is that he knew one part was close enough to get the numdog off of him, he twisted his right shoulder in a direction and accidentally slammed it against the wall for a second then gave his shoulder a jerk and got the numdog chewing him their to vape, he then leans his head back slightly taking care of another one.

Before he could get the other two, the one gnawing on the back of his midsection five and the other was on his left leg, the worm reared back in mid falling and flung itself for Darkon again on the assault.

Thinking slightly quicker then he should he liquefied the portions the numdogs were holding onto and moved his legs to his back to form a pair of wings made out of his sevens and the ones where sticking out of the sevens as pseudo feathers.

Giving them a simple flap, his now legless body shot up slightly leaving the dogs behind, to be slammed into the wall by the worm and they were both popped into zeroes the worm took a massive scraped to the side of its face and its glowing form in Darkon's second sight looked like it was getting angrier, it then suddenly split into four differently numbered worms.

"Th…at…. is... so... unfair…" Darkon said weakly as being blind, healing slowly and losing a specific amount of darkness while falling down an unending shaft is not how he expected the Mathters mind to work, then again it has been one weird ride and the infinite symbol and the dome were expected, but the snakes, dogs and the worms? Where is all this coming from?

The worms all gave a screech and they each flew upward at Darkon and even if there were four of them they were each made up of the main mass so each of them were about a fourth the size the worm was at before splitting, spreading his wings slightly he gave a back flap avoiding the one coming from the front and it slammed into the wall above him and grinded away into nothingness.

The second one was aiming itself at his right arm, he did a quick transformation of the hand of that arm into a two and used it as a boxing glove, he did the same with the other arm and punch the second one away it just mildly bounced of the wall and was stunned slightly.

The third one had managed to catch him by surprise in the back with a bundle of red hot threes and he slammed darkness first into the wall in front of him from being pushed by the fireball, it was just lucky they weren't coordinated or the fourth one trying to ram him from the left wouldn't have slammed into the wall taking itself out like the first one did.

Darkon slammed what would be considered face first if his eye wasn't tightly shut and shrouded in a small thick shell of darkness into the wall and bounced backwards leaving a large scrape, nearly missing the second three ball launched by the third worm which had only grazed him, the second worm having regained its senses started to shoot three balls too considering this a better tactic.

Now things were getting to jumbled around and eventually all the wildly being bounced around by the worms turned bad for one of them when Darkons mass slammed the third into a wall, then having gained a little control he grabs out for the fourth one stretching his as of right now semi shredded wings down and grabbed the last worm which started wiggling in his grip.

He weakly gave it a toss and it vaped after three seconds of touching the wall, he gave a slight sigh that he was in far less danger then he was a few seconds ago.

It wasn't long after that it was all silent then he felt like he slammed into and then went through something, he had a feeling he was falling sideways now instead of down all of the sudden and still with the same momentum without thinking his body reacted the only way it could, by defending his core from imminent impact with something.

""SPLUT!"" Darkon hit a wall and hard it jolted his already bad injuries to the point he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"Why… do I always splut… instead of splat?" Darkon slid slowly down whatever sort of wall he hit with a bit of musical whimsy on his minds part because of all the pain causing him slight delusions of James Brown kind of music.

"_I feel pain, nanananana, so much as I could, nanananana, I feel pain, nanananana, I knew that I should, nanananana, SO PAINED, owe-owe, SO PAINED, AGHH NNGHH, I FEEL IT NOW." _The fact that he could hear his own mind musically mocking him meant his pain was so great that he hasn't quite felt it just yet, but then the shock came to his system and unleashing a mostly famous Wilhelm Scream, Darkon fainted.

End Chapter.

The Mathters mind is far more treacherous then first believed, but it's not over yet and per a certain rule of the mind I was forced to assume the form of a mass of numbers, the upsides is my darkness is naturally solid, downside is I can't shape it to easily. Also since the Mathter knows how to create an anti-matter ray what kind of danger could this mean for me if it manifests inside his mind as a defensive mechanism?

Remote Remembrance- A special ability that can be used to remember surroundings or objects seen by Darkons eye, the use of which usually reveals hidden or invisible objects which is not the norm of which Darkon already seen of a area, its uses are limited however if he sees a person he'll be able to detect their form in a color that determines if they are a threat or not, the greatest use of this ability is when he is blinded momentarily, side affects include glowing eyeball.

Numdog- Representation of a dog made entirely out of the number one, they can look like a cross between several dogs and have sharp pointed teeth, so far it is unknown if they only appear in the infinite shaft or not, it is also unknown why the Mathter has these on the mind. Later Suggestions from Sir indicate that the one is the most basic number and always loyal as a denominator, as such weakest defense mechanism.

Numsnake- Representation of a snake made entirely out of twos and fives, has a strange tongue that has a less than or greater than symbol depending on the way it faces, it's also poisonous luckily Darkon is immune to poison, it is also unknown why the Mathter has these on the mind, takes a lot longer to defeat then a Numdog possibly because it is made of higher numbers. Suggested reason from Sir why the Mathter thinks of these is because of easiest division qualities.

Long Division Worm- A large and dangerous worm made of a bunch of random numbers and has multiple signs for eyes it breathes red threes that represent fire, it can split itself in an emergency though it shrinks and loses strength between splits, also big enough to attempt swallowing Darkon, represents Mathters ability to perform long division.


End file.
